A Ricktastic Starventure
by PaxRomaDacia
Summary: Rick and Morty go on another one of their usual adventures in the multiverse, but when they accidentally cross paths with fellow cross dimensional travelers Star and Marco, they end up getting involved in a situation that no one wanted to be in. Now forced to team up, the four travelers must save the multiverse from a war that could destroy everything they know. (Will be M later)


Authors note: So this is something I came up with recently, a simple idea after watching a lot of the new Star vs. episodes and rewatching Rick and Morty for the millionth time. I promise you this will be something quite fun and neat to read, and if it isn't… Wubba lubba dub dub! But really, I hope you enjoy this short intro to the ensuing madness.

 **Prologue: The Star-t of something Ricktastic**

 **O-O-O**

"Aw Jeez Rick! What are we doing now?"

A shrill voice asked his old grandfather, worried about yet another situation he's being dragged into as he's led into his house's garage turned lab.

"Ever had a bucket list, Morty?" Rick asked his grandson, working on his portal gun on a table.

"Oh man, Rick. That-that-that's kinda deep. You know? I-I mean, I'm only fourteen and you're asking me that question?" Morty stuttered out.

"It's not like I'm asking you where you hide your stash of crappy eighties porno magazines. Lame thing to jerk off to by the way." Rick rambled as Morty embarrassingly looked over to the side. "I'm an old *Belch* man, Morty. I don't have a lot of time in this universe, so I want to go do things I've always wanted to do."

"Like what? We do so many crazy things."

"All the things we do are either for my work or just have no real meaning to it, like an author making up a random plotline just to fuck with characters in a book." Rick briefly glanced up before going back to work. "I-It's a pretty messed up thing we have here. So I want to go do stuff that makes me regret this world slightly less."

Morty scratched the back of his head. "I don't know Rick. I have school today and-

"For crying out loud, I already told you that school is bad. Y-you think I went to school? Wrong. I stayed home and learned how to create dark matter when I was your age, and look how I turned out." Rick said as he drank from his flask and burped. "One day Morty, you stick with me and you'll be just like your old grandpa Rick."

Morty looked at his grandpa with a morbid look. "Geez… Can't wait for that."

"Me neither." Rick responded carelessly as he finished adjusting the calibrations on his portal gun. "Now let's go."

"Mom and dad won't be happy about this."

"Beth can handle her son going off on another adventure with her favorite father. And Jerry can suck a fat one."

Rick shot out a green swirling portal at the wall of the garage from his portal gun, jumping into it with Morty not far behind as it closed behind them: the starting yet another cross dimensional adventure.

 **O-O-O**

A brief moment in time later, Rick and Morty arrived to their destination. What they saw in this new dimension was nothing too spectacular, mostly a rocky wasteland with a few dead trees and the occasional tumbleweed. The ground itself is but dry dirt, with the more bizarre rock formations and cliffs appearing like Swiss cheese blocks.

"Oh wow. This uh, this place is where you wanted to go?" Mortay asked surprised, not really impressed by Rick's choice of travel.

"Don't be so hasty. Turn to your left."

Morty turns to the right.

"R-really? You gonna make me say that obvious joke?" Rick responded with an annoyed tone. "It's been done to death! I got better things to say."

"Okay! Jeez! I got confused is- Morty exclaimed as he saw something to his actual left that made him stop mid-sentence. "What in the hell?"

What he could see was a massive single file line of beings, creatures and oddities of all kinds. They appeared to be waiting for something, some with excitement on their faces and others who looked like they were about to drop dead from exhaustion.

"Damn it! I thought we got here early." Rick cursed to himself.

"Early for what?"

"You don't know?" A gravelly voice asked Morty, who saw a giant rock golem talking to him. "This is the line for Goblin dogs."

"Gobo-what?" Morty asked still confused.

"Keep your voice down, Morty." Rick said as he pushed Morty away from the golem, who was giving the duo a look of malice as they walked away.

"What? I was just asking a question about Go-Mmmph!"

Rick put his hand on Morty's mouth. "I said shut it! You want to start something here?"

"Mmph? Mm mmm Mph Mmphmh Mm Mmmhph." Rick removed his hand from Morty's mouth to let him speak. "I said I was just asking a question."

"Questions get you killed here, Morty. Take a look over there." Rick said as he pointed to the line further front. "You see that little cat-cougar Garfield looking thing? He-he keeps asking too many questions like you."

Next thing Morty knew, he saw an axe from a mantis in plate armor nail the Garfield cat creature right through his skull, killing it instantly as its body twitched on the ground.

Morty instantly panicked. "Oh Jeez! Rick, that bug just killed the Garfield thing! That-that was murder!"

"People get really defensive about this Goblin dog business. Your walnut brain has no idea just how amazing they are! You get murdered out here for questioning anything about them. You just witnessed murder Morty! Y-you want to get murdered?"

"No way, Rick! Murder isn't how I want to go! I'm too young for murder!" Morty exclaimed.

"Then you- *burp* you gotta keep that trap shut about it." Rick warned his grandson. "Young men die on Goblin dog lines every day Morty, it's a real tragedy. Mothers always waiting for their husbands and sons to come back with Goblin dogs and they never return. Whole families get torn apart over this."

"Wow Rick. An-and I thought the question you asked me about the bucket list was intense."

"That's what makes waiting for those Goblin dogs worth it Morty. They're the best in the universe and I never got a chance to prove that until now. Now where's the back of the line?" Rick said as he looked around the line for the back.

"You lookin' for the back?" A small gremlin creature noticed the duo, pointing his clawed finger behind the massive line that stretched for miles along hills. "You gotta go aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall the way back there."

Rick and Morty equally shared a look of shock at the sight of the massive line.

"Oh jeez." Was all Morty could say at the line.

"Don't worry Morty. We'll be in and out of here, quick and easy."

 **Some Time Later… A long time later**

"I can't take this shit anymore!" Rick shouted out as he stood in line. "We've been waiting in line for six hours! I got places to be, stuff to research, things to blow up for my short sighted amusement."

"Y-yeah, Rick. That's great." Morty replied, yawing as he grew more tired and bored. "Maybe we can go home and try again another day?"

"Don't be a Jerry about this. We got to get those Goblin dogs and fast, there's no telling how long we'll be here. I could end up digging my grave and dying on this line right now as a precaution."

"We could help you."

Rick and Morty heard a voice in front of them, who saw two teenagers around Morty's age turn to them to offer them help. The first was a blond girl in a sea green dress with hearts on her cheeks and a cheery demeanor that made Rick visibly sick. The other kid was more normal looking with a red hoodie and more relaxed tone, and was the one who offered their help.

"We know all about Goblin dogs." The girl said, practically gloating about it.

"We only had them once." The boy said to the girl.

"Yeah, but it was awesome!" She said excitedly as the boy rolled his eyes.

That's when Rick realized something about the two teens in front of them, they weren't just ordinary kids wanting to get Goblin dogs.

"Oooooh shit… It's you guys."

 **O-O-O**

P.S. - *Cue Rick and Morty theme* And that's the beginning of the madness known as my Rick and Morty and Star vs. Crossover. This is something I have been thinking about and chatting with a fellow author of mine for a bit, and after seeing the lack of good crossovers with Rick and Morty, I felt the need to make this story because of that: and I also wanted to make a story with Rick and Morty.


End file.
